The subject invention relates to containers for shipping and storing poultry. These containers are generally stacked one on top of another, and because of United States Department of Agriculture standards mandating that there be no moisture leakage from one container to another, said containers commonly include a two piece, solid top panel. From an economical stand point, it is desirable that the subject container have a construction similar to that of boxes currently in common use for other purposes. More particularly, it is desirable that the subject box be formed from a single blank of paperboard stock adhesively joined along a joint, and scored and cut to include four upstanding walls, four bottom flaps which are inwardly foldable over each other to form a closed bottom portion, and four top flaps which are inwardly foldable over each other to close the container. In practice, however, containers of this type have several shortcomings making them impractical for the subject use. For example, such containers generally require the use of metal staples for assembly and closure. However, because of the problems associated with the metal staples coming in contact with the moist poultry products, such containers have been frowned upon by the United States Department of Agriculture. Other containers of said type which employ straps around the container as a closure means instead of staples have also been impractical for the intended use. As will be readily appreciated, the subject containers must provide access to the contents thereof for the purpose of inspection. However, if the closure straps are cut in order to permit inspection, the bottoms of the containers will open causing the contents thereof to fall out. Accordingly, it is the object of the subject invention to provide a poultry container which is very economical to manufacture, and which does not require the use of metal staples for assembly and closure.
It is a further object of the subject invention to provide a poultry container having the above characteristics and which provides an easy and practical access to the contents thereof for inspection, and which meets standards set by the United States Department of Agriculture.